<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drogi Uciekinierze by PartofWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938879">Drogi Uciekinierze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld'>PartofWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilmuga One shots [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cliffhanger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epistolary, Hopeful Ending, Letter, References to Depression, Running Away, SINCERELY ME, finding yourself, list do uciekniera, sporo przemyśleń, sugerowane Wilmuga ale może być także jako przyjaźń</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszyscy przed czymś uciekamy. Można uciekać przed przeszłością, przed kimś albo przed czymś... ale od siebie samego uciec się nie da.<br/>Oderwany od fabuły list do kogoś, kto większość swego życia właśnie uciekał przed czymś, czego sam nazwać zapewne nie umiałby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sugerowane Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilmuga One shots [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drogi Uciekinierze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Drogi uciekinierze ze świata, którego nie rozumiesz,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drogi człowieku, który sam siebie nie nazywa człowiekiem i zwątpił już ostatecznie, czy kiedykolwiek na miano ludzkiego zasłuży.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To jest w porządku.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To w porządku, że się boisz. Bo boisz się właśnie i sam to kiedyś zrozumiesz. Spłynie na ciebie olśnienie, że wszystko, co czułeś kiedyś, mogło być bardziej ludzkie niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczałeś. Że Ty sam jesteś człowiekiem między innymi właśnie dlatego, że się boisz.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Boisz się, wychodząc sam w noc, zostawiając po sobie kartkę na stole. Boisz się, wsiadając na statek, który zabierze Cię do innego świata. Boisz się, choć tak wiele dni czekałeś, by móc uciec.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To jest w porządku, się bać. To w porządku, uciekać w świat. W porządku jest szukać odpowiedzi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I choć dziś mi jeszcze nie uwierzysz, to jest w porządku, że spędzisz tyle lat goniąc za czymś, co miałoby sens.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Nie zostawiłeś nikogo na pewną śmierć. Dokonałeś wyboru. Wszyscy tak robimy. Wszyscy mamy wybór. Miał go też Twój brat.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I choć dopiero za kilkanaście lat dowiesz się, że wcale nie zginął, ja mówię Ci już dziś – on nie winił Cię nigdy, że tamtej nocy wyszedłeś z domu i nigdy nie wróciłeś. On rozumiał. Zrozumiesz i Ty pewnego dnia.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nie spiesz się. Nie czekaj, to przyjdzie samo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pewnego dnia nauczysz się rozumieć ten świat, ludzi wokoło, nawet samego siebie z czasem. W to ostatnie zapewne nie umiesz uwierzyć w chwili, gdy siedzisz przy burcie i patrzysz jak wiszą już nad Tobą zupełnie inne gwiazdy niż w domu, który nie był domem.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Zapamiętaj tę chwilę. Jeszcze wiele razy spojrzysz tak w niebo, szukając jakiegoś znaku, który wskazałby Ci słuszną drogę.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nie będzie żadnego znaku. Nie przestawaj go jednak szukać.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Twój znak zjawi się sam, w chwili, gdy zupełnie nie będziesz się go spodziewał. I choć wiem, że dziś mi jeszcze nie uwierzysz, drogi uciekinierze, każdemu z ludzi pisany jest taki właśnie znak.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nie szukaj go. On przyjdzie sam.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nie próbuj walczyć z tym, jak bardzo tego znaku potrzebujesz. Kiedyś dojrzejesz do myśli, że nie ma nic złego w przywiązaniu do ludzi i miejsca.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wiem, że na razie wizja zależności od kogoś Cię przeraża. Ale kiedyś nie będzie.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Drogi uciekinierze, nie przestawaj zabijać demonów w swej głowie. One będą wracać, tak. Będą wracać przez bardzo wiele lat.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ale doczekasz dnia, gdy po prostu znikną.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Doczekasz, dasz radę, choć wiele razy upadając, uznasz, że niepisane Ci jest wstać po raz kolejny. Ale wstań. Bo gdy dopadnie Cię myśl, że to już ma być koniec, drogi uciekinierze, wierz mi, to jeszcze nie będzie nawet połowa Twej wędrówki.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wbrew temu, w co wierzysz dziś, Ty także zdążasz do jakiegoś celu. Nie jesteś zagubionym jachtem, na Ciebie także czeka port.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Po prostu go jeszcze nie odszukałeś. Kiedyś odszukasz.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Drogi zagubiony, nie ma nic złego w tym, że chcesz odszukać ten port. Nie ma nic złego w tym, że z czasem zmęczy Cię ucieczka. Nie ma nic złego w tym, że najdzie Cię myśl, że pora wracać do domu.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nie ma nic złego w tym, że tego domu chcesz.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Wierz mi, drogi wątpiący, że najdzie chwila, gdy to właśnie Ty napełnisz komu innemu serce wiarą. Wierz mi, że sam kiedyś staniesz się ochroną, pomimo, że dziś nie wierzysz, że mógłbyś ocalić chociaż samego siebie.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pewnego dnia wszystkie gwiazdy będą wskazywać drogę w jedną tylko stronę. Nieważne, gdzie będziesz, wszystkie wschody słońca będą kojarzyć Ci się z jednym.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nie bój się tego. To będzie właśnie zwiastować koniec Twojej ucieczki. To będzie chwila tuż przed tym, jak ujrzysz swój port.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Drogi zagubiony, ktoś kiedyś odnajdzie i Ciebie, i Ty odnajdziesz coś, czego nigdy nie szukałeś świadomie.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nie przestawaj liczyć gwiazd nad swoją głową. Nie rezygnuj z kolejnych, nowych dróg. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I gdy staniesz nad przepaścią w Himalajach, nie patrz, proszę, w dół. A jeśli jednak zawahasz się, ulegniesz pokusie i spojrzysz… pozwól Panditowi odciągnąć Cię na szlak. Pozwól mu krzyczeć, posłuchaj do końca wszystkiego, co wtedy powie. I nie miej mu za złe, że będzie przy Tobie przez resztę wyprawy, jakby się bał o Ciebie.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nie miej też za złe sobie samemu, że wtedy stałeś i patrzyłeś w otchłań, jakby Cię do siebie przyciągała. Nie wiń się za to, że w nią spojrzałeś</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To będzie krótka tylko chwila zwątpienia.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ale kiedyś, kiedyś za kilka lat, drogi uciekinierze, przyrzekam Ci, że nadejdzie czas, gdy nie będziesz już w nic wątpił. Nadejdą dni, gdy będziesz sam siebie nazywał w myśli człowiekiem wiary. Gdy będziesz wierzył w rzeczy piękne i pradawne, w które dziś odrzucasz wszelką wiarę. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Poczekaj. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nie wierzysz w to, stojąc sam na dziobie statku, albo na przełęczy nad otchłanią, albo na stepie, gdy właśnie zsypałeś ziemię na ciało kogoś, kto zdawał się móc zapewnić Ci nowy początek życia.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Rozumiem. W nic już nie wierzysz, na nic nie czekasz, niczego od życia nie chcesz, na nic nie liczysz.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ja wiem. Nie wierzysz i musi upłynąć wiele lat, byś dopuścił do siebie myśl, że są siły w naturze, którym ulegnie każdy. Nawet Ty.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Drogi uciekinierze przed zesłaniem, przed więzieniem, które niektórzy zwą „domem”, przed ciasną, duszną klatką jednego miejsca, przed głośnym i bezlitosnym tłumem, przed całym światem. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Drogi uciekinierze przed samym sobą.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nadejdzie dzień, gdy przestaniesz uciekać.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I wierz mi, spodoba Ci się ten spokój, który zapanuje wokoło. Ta świadomość, że choćbyś uczynił coś strasznego, ktoś Ci zawsze wybaczy, ktoś Cię zrozumie. Że możesz być nawet na końcu świata, a dla kogoś wciąż będziesz bliski. Że możesz wrócić z tego właśnie końca świata i ktoś zawsze, nieważne ile dni upłynie, ktoś zawsze będzie na Ciebie czekał. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Że dla kogoś będziesz dość dobry i dość cenny, by na Ciebie czekać, by przy Tobie czuwać, pomóc Ci, zaufać, wysłuchać Cię, ochronić, pokochać Cię. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Świadomość, że komuś wystarczysz po prostu Ty. Ten Ty, któremu nie ufasz na razie nawet sam, którego sam byś nie wysłuchał, nie pomógł mu i go nie pokochał. Ten Ty.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ten spokój, ta pewność bycia dostatecznie dobrym dla kogoś, to ciepło, ten dom, to wszystko będzie dane i Tobie. I Ty na to zasługujesz, i Ty umiesz odszukać to w szerokim świecie.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Polubisz to uczucie, drogi uciekinierze, zobaczysz sam. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Daj sobie czas, by świat mógł Cię zadziwić. Nie przekreślaj tego świata, choć na razie wydaje Ci się okrutnym i zepsutym niemal tak mocno, jak Ty sam. Nie uznawaj wszystkich ludzi za bestie. Bo sam kiedyś przekonasz się, że jesteś tylko człowiekiem. I nic Cię nie odróżnia od tych wszystkich naiwnie pełnych nadziei, błądzących ku światłu, pragnących rodziny i bezpieczeństwa, prostych, szczęśliwie prostych ludzi.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Odnajdziesz w sobie człowieka w chwili, gdy komuś ten jeden człowiek będzie potrzebny. Odnajdziesz w sobie siłę, by wstać, gdy będziesz musiał kogoś podnieść. Świat da Ci mądrość, by uczyć kogoś, kto tej nauki od Ciebie będzie oczekiwał. Ale tak naprawdę uczyć będziesz wtedy przede wszystkim samego siebie.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I ten czas nadejdzie, choć może dziś nie wierzysz, by chociaż świt mógł nadejść. Ale pomylisz się. Poddasz się. Pogubisz. Upadniesz.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A potem wstaniesz. I wierz mi, że nigdy nie będziesz silniejszy, niż w chwili, gdy wstaniesz dla kogoś. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pomylisz się, zakładając, że jesteś wolny od słabości.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ale dla Ciebie ta jedna słabość będzie największą siłą. I choć dziś zapewne nie umiałbyś nawet jej nazwać, to właśnie ona ukaże Ci kiedyś, jak wiele w Tobie zwyczajnego, normalnego człowieka.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Nie przestawaj na razie uciekać, drogi zagubiony.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gdybyś przestał, kto wie, czy zostałbyś odnaleziony.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ale gdy Cię odnajdzie ktoś, komu nie zdołasz odmówić pomocy i dla kogo porzucisz dalszy bieg ku otchłani, wiedz, że właśnie wtedy nadejdą dla Ciebie nowe czasy.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ktoś, kto nie da się oszukać, gdy będziesz uciekał od prawdy. Ktoś, kto ujrzy w Tobie człowieka dużo wcześniej niż Ty sam. Ktoś, kto tego człowieka w Tobie odnajdzie, wyciągnie z mroku i ocali przed Tobą samym. Ktoś, kto nauczy Cię tego człowieka widzieć.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ktoś, kto nie podda się nigdy i ocali Cię wbrew Tobie.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ktoś, kto Cię pokona.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wiedz, że od chwili gdy wbrew sobie dla tego kogoś, tylko dla niego, raz jeden ulegniesz słabości, Twoje życie już nigdy nie będzie takie samo. I przestaniesz kiedyś uciekać, przestaniesz wątpić, przestaniesz gubić się wśród mroku.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Ktoś Cię kiedyś odnajdzie, drogi uciekinierze.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wierz mi, przestaniesz uciekać, drwić ze słabości, czy śmiać się gorzko z cudzej wiary w nadzieję, gdy między Tobą a śmiercią stanie mały chłopiec.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Kiedyś zaśmiejesz się mimowolnie, gdy tylko podobne słowa padną w Twoją stronę. Nie uwierzysz. Bo wtedy jeszcze będzie w Tobie tak wiele chęci do ucieczki, tak wiele zagubienia, tak wiele zwątpienia i mroku.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>To z czasem minie. Nie wierzysz mi, wiem. I ja Ciebie za to nie potępiam. Rozumiem to. Rozumiem, jak bardzo wątpisz w świat i siebie. Powiem Ci na koniec tylko jedno jeszcze.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pozwól się zaskoczyć, drogi uciekinierze, bo to zaskoczenie będzie Twoją najwspanialszą przegraną w życiu. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Po prostu idź przed siebie, by kiedyś samemu poznać, że było warto dać się pokonać ten jeden, jedyny raz.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Przyjmując ze zrozumieniem Twe zwątpienie, z żalem Twój ból i z gorzkim uśmiechem Twój sceptycyzm, załączam pozdrowienia i życzę Ci siły, bo tego nie może Ci zabraknąć w dalszej drodze, która niedługo przesadnie być ucieczką.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Przyszły Ty</em>
  <br/>
  <em>J.S.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>